Lips of an Angel
by The Shadows of Once Was
Summary: Song fic with D/G pairing. A late night phone call changes everything
1. Part 1

Lips of an Angel

Disclaimer: Don't own the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder nor do I own anything related to Harry Potter. Nope. Sorry. Can't sue me! Hahahah. Please read and enjoy!

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

The phone rang out loud piercing the silence of the room. Grumbling, the blond ex Slytherin rolled over to grab the offending noise. The woman beside him groaned. Tossing him a glare as she tried straightening out the tangles in her hair. He had thrown her off. Picking up the phone, the young man pulled himself out of the bed and walked over to his study, the room over.

"Hello?" he drawled.

"Draco?" came a soft, quivering voice.

Letting out a small gasp, Draco shifted himself to face the wall and away from the woman in the other room. Instantly, his fingers found the picture he had kept hidden at his desk. The traced over a familiar path as he gazed upon the fiery red head in the picture smiling at him. There was laughter in her eyes. "Ginny?"

Relief filled the phone as Ginny began to speak. She tried hard to control the tears streaming down her cheeks. No matter how much she told herself, she knew her and Draco were over. But at this moment, she just needed someone to comfort her. There was no one who could do that successfully but the man on the other end of the phone. Now what words could she say to him?

"Honey, are you ok? You're crying, why?" asked Draco, softly.

"Can you talk?" she timidly asked.

Glancing over at the woman now applying lotion to her pale skin, he turned back to look at the picture. "It's a little difficult."

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Draco listened to her explain her massive fight with Dean to him. It pained 

him to hear her so upset. He was certain there were a heavy stream of tears going down her cheeks. Just hearing her voice was heaven all over again. His mind wandered to the woman in the other room and how much he wished it was Ginny in there. How much he wished it was her lying next to him at night.

Her angelic voice washed over him. Feelings that he never got rid of nor wanted to resurfaced. No matter what he never stopped loving her. It was part of him now. They had spent some wonderful years together. Even their fights seemed like nothing when their lips would connect again. How did that ever slip away? Why was family allowed to come between them and their feelings?

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

"It's been awhile, Gin," he admitted, after she finished her tale and grew silent after his reassurances.

"I know. I dreamt about being in your arms this afternoon, did you know. These dreams keep happening. Have you ever dreamt of me? Ginny's voice was quiet and uncertain.

A smile curled across his well defined face. His mind was flooded with all the dreams he had about this girl. Dreams he so desperately wanted to come true. "Yea. I have."

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yea. Um. Does he know you called me?" asked Draco. His eyes darkened with bitterness and anger at thought of Dean touching what was once his.

Ginny sighed. Dean was the boy her parents and brothers wanted her to be with. A good boy going places. But she wanted Draco. "It doesn't matter. Does she know?"

Her tone said it all. He knew of her disdain that he started to go out with Pansy Parkinson. But Ginny didn't know that Pansy was nothing compared to her. Disgust filled him at the thought of Pansy being better than Ginny. "I don't think she has a clue."

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  


It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Their talk soon drifted to memories of better times. Times that they were together and happy. Where they didn't care to live up to what their families wanted and expected from them. Their families were unhappy with them dating right from the start. Then they didn't listen or care what anyone said. All that matter was what they had.

But after a few years, their families harshness had taken a toll on them. Mostly Ginny. Draco would find her some days just crying and alone. Each time it would break his heart to see her that way. Eventually, they figured it was best to go their separate ways. To make their retched families happy.

It was only a year ago that Ginny was introduced to Dean again. He had charmed her parents. His job at the Ministry pleased them. Her brothers were not bothered by him. In fact, they accepted him with open arms. Everyone was happy with him. Everyone but Ginny. Dean was just what her family wanted not what she wanted.

Then news of Draco being seen with Pansy Parkinson had come to light. Blonde, pug faced and thin, Pansy came from a rich family with the right social background that made the Malfoys proud. His parents were pleased with the girl. But Draco only wished it was Ginny he was showing off. Not this fake girl clinging to his arm.

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why you calling me so late?

"I got to go," whispered Ginny, softly. It had been at least three hours that they had been on the phone.

Sighing, Draco knew this moment would come. Honestly, he didn't want to say good bye to her. He had done it once, regretting it ever since that fateful day. Mumbling a good bye to her, Draco hung up the phone and hung his head. With that, Ginny was gone once again. He had to go back to the horrible woman. But he just couldn't pick himself up to do that.

Review!! That was part one. I swear it gets better!


	2. Part 2

Part 2 of Lips of an Angel

Disclaimer: Checks Nope, still don't own anything. Hmmm, but I do own D.C. Ya know I love you D.C!

Ginny grumbled to herself as she scuttled about, cleaning. She was in a foul mood today. It had been at least four days since she had talked to Draco. Four days since her fight with Dean. Hearing his silky voice all over again made her happy. In fact, she got the best night's sleep she had in a while. Everyone, Dean included, wondered what got her so happy. But that was her little secret.

Dean had apologized to her. He even tried to make it up to her. His efforts failed in her eyes. It just wasn't the same. How could she have been so foolish? Since when did she let her family chose what was good and what wasn't good for her? They were the ones that had made her lose the only person to truly make her happy. Anger burned inside of her for being so stupid and letting her family get away with this.

Finally, she flicked her wand to finish up. Angrily, she flopped onto the green couch in her living room. Instantly, she began plotting her revenge on her so called loving family. She knew Ron was afraid of Bat Boogey Hex. Suddenly, there came a knock at her door. Groaning, Ginny pushed herself off the couch, ready to hex whomever was at the door for disturbing her.

"There better be…" Ginny's angry words died when she opened the door.

"Ginny." Draco felt his breathe being taken away from him. He loved it when she was angry. Fire burned deep inside her chocolate brown eyes before she hexed you to no end.

Gesturing for him to come in, Ginny shut the door behind him. Her eyes met up with his and suddenly she felt shyer. "Why are you here? Does Pansy know?"

Grunting, Draco frowned at the mention of Pansy. Taking three quick steps, he was in front of Ginny. "I dumped her." With that, his lips crashed upon hers. Hungrily, he pushed his tongue into her mouth as his hands sought out her waist.

Ginny was lost in his kiss. Dean's kisses were never like this. Only Draco knew how to kiss her the way she wanted. Her hands itched to touch what she had not in so long. Draco's mouth moved to her neck, where he nibbled the sensitive skin. All thought was lost then, and Ginny pulled his black T-Shirt off of him.

That was all it took for Draco. He shed them of their clothes in a passionate frenzy. Placing kisses in special spot on her body that only he knew about. Feeling her surrender to him and respond to his movements only turned him on even more. Instinctually, he guided them to the couch, where he covered her with his body. His control was almost gone as he continued.

"Tell me to stop if you don't want this," begged Draco.

Ginny smiled up at him. "Never. Don't stop. We've been denying this for too long. Make me yours again."

That was all Draco needed to hear. Without hesitation, he buried himself into her. A feeling he relished. They both knew they were home again in each other. Ginny met every one of Draco's thrusts. Their moans mingled together. It was music to her ears to hear him so passionate and so turned on because of her.

With one final cry of each other's names, they fell over the edge of pleasure and flew to heaven. Release never felt this sweet. Taking deep breathes, Draco went to roll off of her. Only he was stopped by Ginny's tiny hands. The look in her eyes told him to just stay. That she needed him more than anything. This was where he belonged.

"Ginny," he finally managed to get out after enjoying the silence that encased them.

"Hmm?" Ginny's face was pushed into him, breathing in his scent as if she hadn't smelt it in forever.

Draco took a deep breath and took the plunge. "Marry me?"

Brown eyes snapped up to meet his steel blue ones. They searched for any signs of him joking. But she found none. "Seriously?"

Rolling off of her, Draco searched for his pants. He found them across the room. Searching his pockets, a smile lit up his face when he found what he was looking for. Quickly, he returned to her side, kneeling down before. Holding out a blue box, his eyes looked at his questioningly.

"Draco!" Ginny's trembling hands reached for the box and opened it slowly. Nestled inside was a diamond ring with a ruby and emerald sitting beside it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Shock ran through Draco as he slid the finger onto her hand. She was in his arms, knocking him backwards. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks as she kissed him. He kissed her eagerly back before something in the back of his mind began nagging him. "What about Dean?"

"I'll break up with him." With that, Ginny sealed her promise with a kiss.

The End!

Yes, it was a bit OOC. I'm tired and recovering still. But review anyway!


End file.
